


Blossoms - fact extras

by orphan_account



Series: Blossoms and everything involved [2]
Category: General - Fandom, general fandoms, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fact Page, No pairings - Freeform, basically this is a fact sheet for my osomatsu-san fanfic, fact book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Why am I starting with Omegas? Because of all the beings on earth, they have the most complex system and so I am starting with them first. This might get changed around when I write up more information.

 

There are two types of omega, the "female" which has a very typical build to almost every human girl you have ever met, only drop dead gorgeous and so irresistible, when unmated or not using suppressants, that most people can't help but give them attention. They are often made into models or figureheads since they draw so much attention from the public and just look so amazing. When they go into heat, it's much like being in one very long orgasm. Their bodies become sensitive and they emit pheromones that are meant specifically to draw in the attention of males for mating. Their own body floods them with hormones that can cause delirium, enhanced pleasure, a good mood and artificial affection. Betas are resilient to the effects of this pheromone, but Alphas go nuts. Literally. If an Alpha spends too much time with an in heat omega they go into what is called an 'unexpected-rut' (to find out more about ruts please see the alpha specific chapter). This often results in the rape of an Omega, steps have been taken to decrease the risk of rape from others. 

Next are the "Male" Omegas, they are generally also quite attractive in the eyes of many and in many ways are exactly like their counterparts, such as heats and bearing children. But, their anatomy is slightly different from the females. They have a vagina that connects to the rectum, it is often closed by a flap of cartilage that removes the risk of fecal matter entry. During the several months that this flap is closed, a thick and slick fluid builds up behind this flap until the Male omega's heat, which the fluid comes out and creates a natural lubricant. The body continues to produce this natural lubricant for three or as many days as this omega's heat lasts. During this time, no waste can be expelled because of the placement of this flap, so constipation during and after heats are INCREDIBLY common. It is also common for male omegas not to eat or drink during this time.

The body of a male omega has adapted to using less water during this time, an in heat omega can last up to two weeks without drinking any water, but it is very important to keep them hydrated during and/or after the heat. Some scientists believe that this adaption was created during a time when water was less available on the earth and the effect caused mutations and adaptions in what is now the male omega. Even so, male omegas are incredibly rare and further research is needed.

 

In the case of mating, both types of omegas become bonded to the first person they have sex with during their heats, provided semen is involved. Whether it is an Alpha male or a beta male, once they mate with an omega the bond is set. In modern medicine, they have found a chemical that dissolves this biological bond, but the use of it is discouraged by many because the repercussions cause the omega to never create another bond. However, it is known that if a former mate has died the bond of the living mate has a chance of connecting with a biological relative of the deceased. is common for mates to re-bond with siblings of their original mates. 


End file.
